Hogwarts: a Fanfiction
by Spellshadow98
Summary: After competing in the Hogwarts Hunger Games over the summer, Hermione, Luna, Eilonwy Tonks, and Silwen Snape are kidnapped by the Big Three then taken to Mt. Olympus to be taught by the twelve gods. Please read and review, thanks! This story is on hiatus. I am so sorry!
1. The Arrival

Chapter I: A New Beginning

"You have everything?" asked Silwen's uncle. Silwen nodded solemnly. "This year will be different, will it not be?" she asked. Uncle Severus Snape shook his head slightly. "Remember Silwen, healing takes time. Many of the students will still be scarred—both physically and emotionally—from what happened last year. Many of those who participated in the Hogwarts Games will still be paranoid," he said to her. "All right¼Let's go, Uncle. Back to Hogwarts," she replied.

"We're flying. Here's your broom. Wait for me in the sky when you get high enough," Snape told her. Nervously, Silwen carefully tied her trunk and cat's kennel to the broom and leapt on her Cleansweep 99, and rose sedately into the air, dive bombing and circling around her home. "You are not to be noticed by anyone!" he called, bringing Silwen to a depressed hover higher in the clouds.

Snape got on his broomstick, with his trunks tied securely to his own Cleansweep, and rose with the pushing wind to meet his niece. "Start with heading due north east to London!" he called over the wind's parading whistles. "You meant I'm going on the Hogwarts Express? Couldn't I fly with you?" she called back. "I have lessons to prepare for tomorrow. I will not be able to keep you busy till the feast. Come with me, if you wish to stay with me and reunite with your friends later, fine. I will tell them you wished for silence on the way to Hogwarts when they come scowling that you weren't on the train." Silwen scowled in midair. "Fine. I'll go on the Hogwarts Express¼I certainly don't want them scowling at me," she teased.

"Start flying, or we'll miss the train," shouted Snape; the wind had risen to a rumble, promising thunder, rain, and lightning if they waited any longer in its good graces. Mischievously, Silwen dipped her broom forward and sped off toward London. Severus followed behind, keeping an eye on her.

The promised rain started to fall, licking the two flyers' faces. "Impervious!" shouted Silwen before her uncle could tell her to do so. A hidden smile crossed his face as he heard the words, and he too said the words, pointing his wand at his trunk and broom, "She's learned that spell's utility quickly," he thought to himself.

Unsalted tears accompanied Severus and Silwen all the way until the wizards' broomstick entrance to King's Cross Station. "I'll take your broomstick and trunk. I'll see you in a few hours. Check in with me before you go to your dormitory," said a rain-washed Snape. "Are you sure you don't want to go on the train? It'll be warm, and dry. I don't doubt that you'll be able to catch a few scuffles either," said Silwen persuasively. He shook his head, "Professors aren't allowed¼unless they have no other way. You know that. I will see you later."

Swiftly, he bent down, and kissed the top of her head, and gave her a small but firm hug. "You'll be fine," he whispered, and disappeared back into the rain. "Don't you dare get my things wet!" she shouted, now all alone.

Silwen was left alone amidst hundreds of parents, owls, trunks and students. Inside of her, she felt clammy tremors race up and down her spine and in her throat. "Just breathe," she whispered to herself. Quickly, she entered Platform 9 and 10. A clock above read five minutes till eleven, and the qualms' intensity rose. Until now, she hadn't realized that this was the first time she had gone to Hogwarts completely by herself. Even her cat, Tamera was safely locked in her crate and flying with her Uncle.

Four minutes left. The barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾ was straight in front of her, and she timidly walked through it with a family of three; two parents and a child. The child was going to Hogwarts for the first time. The parents were fussing and fretting over their child as if he was leaving for life and never coming back again. "Don't forget to be on time. You must brush your teeth, Bartholomew, and don't forget to NOT walk around during the nighttime. Talk to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, for an Anti-Somnanbulsimic sleep potion, okay? Do you have your toad? Wand? Trunk?" they asked, and kept on going, smothering their little boy in hugs and kisses. "Mom, I'm fine. I have everything. I'll see you at Christmas, ok? I have to go now!"

Bartholomew dragged himself tearfully away from his parents, and Silwen, unnoticed, nonchalantly followed him onto the train. Her uncle had never fussed over her like that. Never smothered her like that boy's parents had smothered him. Would she have wanted to be smothered in kisses? Her expression in a hallway mirror was enough to answer that: no. Never.

Slowly, she drifted to an empty compartment.


	2. Draco

Chapter 2

Memories from last year came into her mind. The Hogwarts Games, Dumbledore's death. Voldemort taking control. Her uncle constantly leaving and returning swiftly, only to depart again. To this day, Snape still carefully danced between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters and Voldemort not knowing about his activity with the . Her thoughts locked her away from reality, and anticipation for the upcoming year wrapped itself tightly around her ribcage. "Breathe," she whispered again.

A knock on the compartment door startled her, bringing her mind back inside the train, and squashing her anticipation of reaching Hogwarts for later. The door slid open and Draco stood in the doorway, Goyle currently not at his side. Crabbe had died, really died, last year. He was blown up before anyone had even stepped foot in the Arena. Snape hadn't been able to save him. Unlike everyone else.

"Hey." He said, smiling. Silwen leapt up, and wrapped her arms around Draco as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi," she replied back, her voice slightly smothered; she had nestled herself to his chest. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked. Draco nodded and they stepped into the compartment. Together, they walked over to one of the benches and sat, Silwen leaning into his chest, and his arm around her waist. "How was your summer?" Draco asked, smile still echoing on his face. "Eventful. Lonely perhaps, but eventful," she said dismissively, and then asked in return "How was yours?"

"Half of it, I was kept inside at home. Not even allowed into the garden. The other half, I was allowed into the garden, but since the dementors were using that as a breeding ground, it didn't really hold that much appeal at the end, the Dark Lord killed my father, as you very well know." He left the sentence hanging in midair, a short silence fell, and then he said, "Your letters kept me alive, Sil."

Draco had grown tall over the summer, she saw. His pale blond hair had thinned. And those vibrant blue eyes of his had dimmed to a quieter shade. His skin looked whiter than bones she'd seen in the potions dungeon. Life had left him, but forced his body to stay prisoner on earth.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so very sorry he died," Silwen whispered. The arm around her tightened, and she felt a several drops land on her head. "He died to save a rising generation and your uncle. At least he didn't die a coward." Draco said hoarsely.

Gently, Silwen sat up. Slowly, she put her arms around him, and he leaned over, his head finding solace on her shoulder. "He died to save us. If we throw away his gift and forget to live, then he'd have died in vain." Warmly, like an ember heated from a fire, she gave him a squeeze. "We're both the student Slytherin heads, did you know? I saw my uncle read the applications and without even thinking, gave the honor to us. This year is going to be spectacular. And to begin a new topic, no one knows who the new headmaster/headmistress is going to be," Silwen ended her little speech on a speculative note. "Isn't it obvious, Sil? With the Dark Lord in power, it's going to be either your uncle or one of the other Death Eaters. At least we're both in Slytherin. I don't think the Gryffindors will have a good year."

Suddenly, Silwen bolted up. "I'll be right back. I've got to say hi to the others. I'll be right back, I promise. You can come if you'd like. It's not like they hate you or anything. Maybe Ron," Draco smiled wanely, "Weasley won't get over it so quickly, no. Typical Gryffindor, he is." "Draco, be nice to your allies. You really never know when they'll come in useful. Need I remind you what happened during last school year? Anyways, I'll see you in a few moments, love."

A quick kiss on the cheek, and Silwen was walking into the corridor, leaving Draco in the compartment. "I've always wondered why she was put in Slytherin, she acts like a Hufflepuff," he murmured to himself.


	3. Reunification

Chapter 3

"Silwen!" sang Luna happily. "How are you? I missed looking for Spinnion spores with you over the summer." "Slytherin! Guess what? I didn't miss you! ... But it is good to see you!" said Ronald Weasley. "Hi everyone," she said, hugging Luna, Ginny and Hermione and shaking hands with the Ron, Harry, and Neville. "How was your summer?" she asked. "Boring. I can't wait for this year to start!" "Filled with Dursleys." "Restful."

Friends truly were worthwhile; they cheered her up. "Where's Eilonwy?" Silwen asked quizzically. "In the compartment in front of us. This one didn't have enough room for all of us."

The door loudly banged open. "Snape!" shouted the welcome intruder, Eilonwy Tonks. "Tonks!" shouted Silwen. Eilonwy sauntered in and hugged Silwen. "Hey." "Hey." They both smiled, and looked contentedly at one another. "You've grown," said Tonks. "You haven't," said Silwen, "Not that you needed to anyway." "Silwen, would you like to sit with us?" asked Luna. "Sorry I can't. Someone's waiting in my compartment. You can come back with me, if you want to."

Ron grinned, "Oh no. We don't want to come between you and your boyfriend." "Cut it out Ron," snapped Ginny who glared at her brother and grinned good naturedly at Silwen. "Thank you, Ginny," said Silwen, blushing. "I've got to get going. I also have last minute homework to finish." The others looked at her incredulously. "For what?" demanded Ron, worried. "Potions. My uncle gave me extra to do on the train. ... So, see you in the Great Hall?" They stared, and nodded. "Just give it to Hermione, and she'll do it for you," said Ron. "He'll know; he knows my style...but thanks, _Ron_." Hermione grinned. "See you, 'Prince'," said Tonks Jr. "See you all!" and with the goodbyes, she left the compartment.

Happily, Silwen started to walk back to her compartment. Then she froze. Death Eaters' eyes met hers as they approached. She shot quicker than an arrow shot by Katniss back into the compartment she came from, nonverbally casting Stunning and Body-bind jinxes at them.

"Harry, you've got to get out of here. Death Eaters are coming down the hallway. Get out from the top latch on this compartment's ceiling and Disaparate from there." "What?" demanded Ron. Eilonwy stuck her head out of the compartment, looked around, and stuck it back in. "Prince is right. You've got to get out of here, Harry. Ron, Hermione, you should go with him." Ron got up, stuck his head out, and with great concentration, nonverbally cast other hexes at the Death Eaters. "Alohomora!" cast Hermione, opening the latch on the ceiling. It swung open and wind streamed in.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on the benches, and climbed out onto the top of the train. Luna reached up to them and handed Hermione a small, violet, beaded bag. "Here!" she shouted above the gale. "Good luck!" shouted Neville. "Be safe!" shouted Neville, speaking again. "I'm so freaking jealous!" shouted Eilonwy. Crack. The trio was gone.

SLAM, CRASH! The door was yanked open. Lestrange and Dolohov stood in the door way. "Where are they!" demanded Lestrange. "Gone. Through the latch. Disaparated. We don't know where," replied Ginny firmly. "Crucio!" shouted Dolohov. "Idiot! It's not them we want!" shouted Bellatrix, and yanked his wand down, stopping the curse. "After them!" screamed Lestrange, and pushing everyone to the ground, she disappeared to the top of the train, yanking Dolohov with her.

Crack. They were gone too. "Pumpkin pasty, anyone?" asked Eilonwy, and forced one into everyone's hand. "I'd better get going. See you all later. For reals." She hugged them all, and wished them good luck (with life, added Eilwonwy), and slowly maneuvered around the chaotic halls back to her compartment.

Collapsing onto the bench opposite to Draco, she smiled at him and fell asleep. "Please, ask the others about what just happened," she murmured. "Sleep darling," Draco whispered into her ear. He rose and took out his fine travelling cloak, and wrapped it around her, tucking it in at the edges.


	4. Headmaster Severus Snape

Hogwarts chapter 4

For two blissful half hours, Silwen slept and Draco watched over when he had returned from getting information of what happened from various sources. When she woke up, she found herself lying in one of the Hospital Wing's starchy beds. Draco smiled at her. "Here," he said, handing her a chocolate frog, "This is from Aloneway." "Thanks," she replied weakly. "How do you feel?" he asked concerned. "Better," she said smiling.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, and bent over and put a hand over Silwen's forehead. "A slight temperature, but you're well enough to go to your dormitory. Mind you, if you don't get a night's rest, I'll have you back in here by noon tomorrow. Drink some tea, dear, it will help," she said kindly but strictly forcing a tea mug into Silwen's hands. "When this is gone, you can leave. Mr. Malfoy, make sure she finishes it." Draco nodded, solemnly, eyes glinting mischievously. "Am I the only one here?" Silwen asked. "No, Miss Prince, Longbottom is sick in bed, and we have a first year who has a black eye. Now, finish and go straight to bed. Your uncle can wait till morning." With those words, Madam Pomfrey left to check on Neville.

Quickly, Silwen drank her tea, tasting the anti-cold potion that Madam Pomfrey had slipped inside it. "I'll see you in the dormitories. I'm seeing my uncle," Silwen said with a determined expression on her face. "Sil—," "Please, don't try to say otherwise." She cut him off. "Sil, no, it's just that his office has been moved. ... He's the new headmaster." Silence. "What? How? Oh. That makes sense; with Voldemort in charge of the government, he has control of the school. ... I'll just go to his new office then." And swinging her knees over the bed, she stood up.

Making haste, she strode out of the Hospital Wing and down the hall to the headmaster's office. Unexpectedly, the gargoyle sprang forward. A password must not have been set yet. Silwen hurriedly ran up the spiral staircase, expecting to see Dumbledore sitting in front of desk, or pacing around, trapped in thought.

Instead she saw her uncle, just as Draco had said.


	5. A Cello, Water, and Some Honey

Nano Chapter 5

"You have arrived later than I had expected. Please come in, and welcome," came Snape's greeting, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the parchments on his desk, mesmerized with the words written on the paper. "I apologize, Uncle." Quicker than sound, Severus' head snapped up. "Silwen? I thought you would have gone straight to the dormitory after what happened on the Hogwarts Express," he said irritated and surprised. He glanced expectantly at the door. "There's no time for you to get there now that you're here. Get in the pensive. Now."

"What? Why? Who are you expecting? No. I want to see, or listen at least, to who's coming." Silwen stood, and rooted herself, holding her wand tightly inside her too big school robes. "I'm not going inside that thing," she stated stubbornly. Silently seething, Snape cast a second glance at the door. "Fine. In the closet. He must not see you. Get in," snapped Snape. Swiftly, he walked to the closet door and opened it, gesturing for Silwen to creep inside. "Not a sound. Do you hear me? Not a single noise." Silwen flinched at the threatening look on her uncle's face.

When Silwen had gotten in, he closed the door and locked it. She heard footsteps slide to the desk and a chair pushing out. Then only the scribble of a quill on paper. Then a knock. Another knock. Her uncle addressed whoever had just arrived, "Welcome, lords of Olympus, to Hogwarts," murmured an abruptly obsequious Severus Snape.

"Did I hear right? ... Olympus, as in Greek mountain Olympus?" thought Silwen. Were these code names? She waited breathlessly for more. And more came. "We have never been received so kindly by a headmaster before. They are much more grudgingly courteous," said a deep, honeyed voice. Silwen wanted to lean into this voice and bask in its melodic richness. "This is true. Most greet us trembling from hat to shoes," commented a new voice, a lighter voice, like a shallow stream. "Can I offer you Hogwart's best wine? Mead? I might be able to obtain some ambrosia, however, the chances are slim," answered Snape as if the guests were kings. ... "No," Silwen thought. It couldn't be. Gods didn't exist. One, possibly. Many, never. These couldn't be the Greek gods descended from Olympus divine to dine with a mere headmaster of Hogwarts—could they be? Silwen felt like she was an ice sculpture; unmoving and frozen. This wasn't possible. She listened on, trying to figure out more.

"Your best ivy wine will do perfectly, Mr. Snape. Thank you." This voice too belonged to someone else she had never heard. It embodied the rich tones of a cello, yet gave underneath the cello one could feel a threatening storm.

The chink of wine glasses echoed softly to Silwen's ears, and she heard the wine poured, glasses lifted off what she assumed was the desk (there were no other counter tops). "So, Mr. Snape, we have come to talk to you a about your school's history and a about our history with this school. As faded gods to the wizarding world, we receive tributes of all kinds from each school every decade. Perhaps Albus Dumbledore told you of this when we visited him last time. He gave us solid gold quills that created whatever we drew when we used them. It was what we expected. This time, we expect something different from you," the first voice began, paused (to sip from his glass) and continued on. "This year, we desire from you as gifts, your two best students, both female, of any age. They will receive the rest of their education and training from us—the best in the world." The speaker paused again, and Snape cut in. "My most divine guests, I do not doubt this for a second, every student taught by a god or goddess has been of prodigious skill in this mortal realm. But why must you choose girls? Surely, boys would be better to control and train?"

Chuckles rang demurely throughout the small office. "Do not try to diminish the worth of your female students, Mr. Snape. We have watched them from Olympus, and have seen what they are capable of. We desire none other girls than two of your students," said the amused stream-like voice. "No, no, we have reached our decision. You will present to us a list of star pupils, and we will choose out of them. We will come again next week on the same day, same hour. The girls will be waiting for us in this office. Do not try to deceive us. We will know. We are above mortal material—whether muggle or magical—so I repeat, do not try to hide your best ones. Failure to adhere to this will bring destruction to you, this school, and perhaps even the whole of wizarding England if we're furious enough. You've read about us from history, you know what we say is true."

Silence rang. "Of course most powerful lords, you will have what you desire. I promise it," said Snape apathetically. "The night is still young, we bid you farewell, Headmaster Snape. May you choose wisely," said the first voice as chairs were pushed out and feet moved towards the door.

All at once, Silwen had realized that she needed to breathe. Instinctively, she gasped for it, sucked in too much and started choking. "Who do you have in your closet, Mr. Snape?" asked the honeyed voice, with an underlying layer of shock. Footsteps crescendoed and then were silent when Silwen realized that they were right in front of the cabinet she was cramped in.


	6. Dreaded Discovery

Nano Chapter 6

A hand opened the door, and she tumbled out like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. She kept her head tucked down, looking at the ground. "Well, Mr. Snape, who is this?" Silwen risked a look at her uncle. Severus glared at Silwen from behind the three men, and she read the warning in his eyes: silence! "This is my niece, Silwen. She gets horridly shy in front of strangers. We were talking before you came in and she dashed inside the closet and hid in there before I could stop her." The man who'd let Silwen out spoke, and Silwen heard the honey come from him. "So shy? Really? Child, we don't bite," he said smiling and looking at Silwen who had returned to looking at the ground. "Silwen, it's time you got to your dormitory," issued Severus Snape.

Like a bird standing for its first time, she stood up and walked to the door. "Excuse me," she whispered, still looking at the floor, as she slipped in between the other two men. "Good night sirs and Uncle," she said. "Wait, child. Come, look up," said one of the men, the one that sounded like a cello. Uncertainly, Silwen flicked her eyes to her uncle who inclined his head a millimeter down then back up.

She stood against the door, eyes wide, pretending shock and fear. "Looks timid, doesn't she Posseidon?" said the water-spring-voice man to the honeyed-voice man, who nodded and turned to the other—the one whose voice was like a cello. "Yes. What do you think, Hades?" The cello-voiced man then replied silkily to the honeyed-voiced man, "Look at those eyes, Zeus. Greener than envy, her hair—blacker than death, and such skin; fairer than moonlight!" "Pardon my brother, he has a specific attraction to dark haired and ivory skinned girls," said Zeus.

A rather late Lumos spell went off in her mind. These men were gods. None other than Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus—in the flesh. Myths she had supposed as pure fairy tales suddenly became vivid reality. "May I leave if you would permit it, oh mighty gods?" she whispered, staring once more at the floor. "One last question, Miss Snape, what do your marks look like?"

Her hand clutched the door latch as tightly as if she was clutching a rope pulling her up off a cliff to solid ground; her curse of honesty filling her mind. And then a spark of brilliance: "They're not bad. I passed last year thanks to my uncle." Severus nodded a stitch, showing his approval. "Hmm," said Poseidon, the owner of the water spring voice. "Perhaps a different girl then," thought Hades—the cello voiced one—out loud. "Perhaps we shouldn't judge too soon, brothers. Let us leave. Good night, Headmaster Snape," said Zeus. "Good night, Silwen. I bid you sweet dreams," he said to Silwen with a charmer's smile carousing on his lips. Silwen curtsied, opened the door for the three men, and waited till they had departed. The gods disappeared, to their home, on the steps going down to the Great Hall.

"You are dismissed, Silwen. We will talk about this in the morning. As they said to you I repeat as well, 'good night.'" Tears budded but stayed in her eyelids, not daring to bloom on her cheeks until she was safely in her bed. "Good night, Uncle," she said, and ran to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password," stated the statue in front of the entrance. Wonderful. No one had told her. No one had had the chance to. "Well, she mumbled to herself, "I might as well sleep here, wait, the kitchens. I wonder if they'll help me get inside the Common Room, or if they would let me sleep in the kitchens. ¼ I think I'll try it. Disillusio!"

Her Disillusionment charm she cast upon herself worked to perfection; she didn't even shimmer in the shadows. Shivering, she walked to the kitchen tapestry, tickled the pear—which giggled and bounced away—and walked in. House elves everywhere were jumping around, preparing the next day's meals. "Excuse me, do any of you know the password for the Slytherin Common Room?" she called.

"Silwen!" shouted a voice, "You've come early this year. But we can get you inside your house, never fear!" Lucie emerged from the rushing elves wearing socks wherever his body had room to fit them. "Lucie!" said Silwen giving her a hug. "I've missed visiting you this summer. It's wonderful to see you again!" Lucie blushed happily. "Dobby has shared some of his socks, miss, with Lucie! She wears them every day!" Silwen smiled at the little elf, adorable in the socks. "So Miss Silwen has been locked out?" chuckled Lucie, happy to see her human friend again, "Come, follow Lucie! She will show you the house elf way to the Common Room, or even the dormitory for the girls." "Oh Lucie, you are so kind. The dormitory would be much better, thank you!" said an extremely grateful Silwen.

Nodding, Lucie jumped around the kitchen, and ended up in a corner. She lifted her finger, and like a goblin opening a safe at Gringotts, slid her finger over the wall. A door opened, just large enough for Silwen to fit through. "Go through here, Silwen, and you will arrive in your dormitory," said Lucie. A last hug and thank you for Lucie, and Silwen was off to bed—however unconventionally the route was.

When Silwen arrived at the dormitory, she saw her bed, and rushed to it, collapsing onto it the moment she had reached it. Silently yanking off her shoes so as to not disturb the other sleeping girls —or those pretending to sleep—Silwen slid into bed, not even bothering with her pajamas. Sleep was her immediate desire and it came to her instantaneously.


	7. Surprises

Alarm clocks went berserk way too early, and groans erupted throughout the girls' dormitory. Silwen stayed under her covers till all the others had left, and switched into new clothing. No one waited for her. No one bothered to see if she was up. When one was friends with Gryffindors, one has almost no Slytherin friends. But this way, she had a few minutes of cherished solitude before eating breakfast with the masses of students.

Draco was waiting for her in the Common Room. Goyle was there as well. "What happened last night? I waited for you until three in the morning, but I never saw you," he said. Silwen smiled. "I didn't know the password, and went through to the girls' dormitory by means of the house elf passages," she said. "Oh, the password is '_lingus serpentus_'. You went through the kitchens? Why? Were you in the office so late?" Silwen nodded.

Her little "accident" many years before wouldn't let her lie, nor be silent. "The meeting was really long. Even though_ I_ hardly said a word," Silwen was still bitter about being angrily dismissed without talking to her uncle the previous night, and Draco heard it in her voice. "I'll meet you later. I have no official class first hour, and I've lost my appetite. Meet me in Transfiguration." "Silwen, your uncle loves you. He probably doesn't even realize how harsh he is with you. Don't flare up today with him. Try to forgive him. …I did."

Irritably, Silwen looked at Draco, "As you wish. Have fun at breakfast." And with that, she swept her robes around and headed to the dungeons. "He could have explained. … And I should have went inside the pensive." Her anger shifted from focusing on him to her own stubbornness. "Breathe." She told herself, and as she did so, her muscles smoothed, and she regained a slightly less moody attitude.

She swung the door swiftly open. "Un-Professor Snape! I have arrived." The office door in the back of the room swung open. An elderly, balding man stepped out. Her things fell from her hands, crashing unnoticed to the floor. "Hello. You must be Miss Prince. The Headmaster told me of your special aptitude for potions making. With his new position, he hired me to take his old position, even teaching you." The man chuckled at Silwen's shocked expression. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Lovegood, you know my daughter, Luna." "Er. Professor," she said, trying the word out in her mouth, "Are we going to have a lesson, or shall I go see the Headmaster?" "No, no, by all means, we shall have your private lessons. Come, sit, and we shall start." He gestured absentmindedly to the table closest to the front of the room.

Xenophilius Lovegood? What was her uncle thinking? Silwen gathered her things uncertainly, and moved to the designated desk. Looking for comfort, she cast a glance to the window in the highest corner of the dungeon. A sun peeked through above the mountain like a glowing ember in a hearth, hoping to catch fire.

"So, open your book to the first potion page, and tell me which potion it is." As Silwen flipped to the correct page, Xenophilius started writing on the chalkboard. "Potion number one: the love potion," stated Silwen. "But sir, are we beginning to brew this today?" Xenophilius laughed again and replied, "Of course not. I was simply curious of the hogwash I'd be teaching the other students." Silwen smiled. Perhaps this year would be all right after all. "Today, we will be starting an invisibility potion." Her eyes flashed excitedly. Snape had forbidden her to learn it despite her incessant wining and pleading.

"The Invisibility Potion begins quite simply. Turn the heat on your cauldron to simmer at a medium low. Add a bit of water drops or two to tell you that the temperature is right when they start to steam and evaporate." Silwen did as she was told and when the drops had evaporated, she waited for more instructions. "Now, add half of a crushed beozar," he smiled, handing a bag with the already crushed stone to her. "You mean, I don't even have to crush my own things either?" "I will not make you do so, did the new headmaster do so?" Carefully, Silwen poured the powder into the cauldron and then nodded. "This year is going to be totally awesome!" she thought ecstatically.

"Now, add the holy water, both of the bottles on your desk, and let that simmer." Silwen remembered making her first Veritaserum. What was so odd was the fact that they both started out the same way. With Silwen, once she made a potion, she never forgot how to do it, or what to put in it. "Professor? Are you sure we're making the Invisibility Potion?" Her face was slightly suspicious. "Of course, what else would we be making?" he tensed slightly. "Veritaserum." Her suspicion growing.

A nervous laugh rang throughout the dungeon. "Why would I tell you that we're making an Invisibility Potion if we aren't?" "Why are you handing me every ingredient already premade? And why do you seem so tense? Professor, I have a store of Veritaserum hidden in my dormitory. I can give you that. But I came here to learn. If I do not learn, the headmaster will hear about this, and I do NOT want him to report you. Please, teach me something. Anything, even if it isn't about potions. In fact, teach me about the Greek gods."

"If you give me that bottle, then I'll teach you everything I know about them. I swear it." Professor Lovegood's expression of desperation changed to one of the "lecture look" that every professor mirrored during their lectures. "I promise, sir." She said.

"The Greek gods sprung from our mother earth and the sky's son…"And so it was that during Advanced advanced Potions, Silwen began to learn about the gods that had appeared last night.

In Transfiguration, Draco was waiting, and she briefly explained who the new teacher was to set him down that path instead of what she had done. When Professor McGonagall started with her lesson Silwen snapped her attention to the teacher. "Today, we will be starting an experiment. For this term until March, we will be learning how to become Animagi."

For the first time in years, every single pair of eyes was hypnotized by McGonagall. "Professor, are you quite certain?" Lavender Brown was also mesmerized, yet dubious. "Have I ever jested in class Miss Brown?" barked McGonagall. Lavender shook her head, fearfully. "But Professor," intervened a new student, "What about NEWT?" "What about them? Now that the Dark Lord has supreme power, NEWTs aren't worth anything—until he is gone, that is." Professor McGonagall's face winced and for a moment, her students saw a flash of fear and pain run across her face.

"Let's begin. Open your books to page 254, and take careful notes. I will look over them in half an hour and I will take any questions you might have. Begin now." McGonagall walked over to her desk and sat down on it, in the shape of her animagus—a grey striped cat. The class was silent, except for the echo of scratching quills on parchment. In half an hour exactly, Professor McGonagall transformed back into herself, answered questions, gave more notes, and more reading homework due the next class period, despite the moans and groans her students gave her. "It will be finished, or a detention will be given!" she snapped at the pupils who came up to whine and beg at her.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with much homework given, and many groaning emitted. All the other teachers, however went under the pretense of N.E.W.T. preparation for starting off with such hard topics. Professor Binns had wanted a two-page essay about wizard tyrants. Professor Lovegood had given them the assignment of finding specific plants on their own for a potion they were to do next class. Hagrid had given them the least amount of homework, but it was still noteworthy: find and watch a magical creature for half an hour, write a report on what you discovered. Silwen was grateful she had dropped Divination; those students had to start dream journals with daily entries of one parchment long.

After Transfiguration, Draco caught up with Silwen. "Did you hear about the new professors? The Carrows? Anyone opposing them gets chained up, or the Cruciatus Curse preformed by other students." Silwen stared, appalled. "How…? Then, I guess with Snape being Voldemort's agent, they had to be instated," she spat. "Well, I think I'm going to take their punishments. We have one after the morning break, and the other after Lunch today." Draco nodded grimly. "We'd better head to the Muggle Studies classroom." She nodded, eyes wider than frightened dog's eyes.

Together, they walked to and into the classroom. When they got inside, they looked around it. Pictures of wizards exerting magic over writhing bodies, muggles in chains, Neolithic instruments, and the slogan of "Magic is Might" disfigured the walls. The desks were strictly aligned in rows, far enough apart that notes couldn't be passed unseen. The stench of putrid cheese, and musty clothes clotted up the air. "That smell must come from the office; I don't see any clothes or cheese in here," muttered Draco. "Let's sit in the back row."

"Welcome into my classroom," came a voice that sounded like sand paper scratching across a whiteboard. Alecto seemed to swarm to the front of the classroom like thousands of flies in human form. "First comers will sit in the _front_, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Prince. Take your seats." Shrugging, Silwen stalked to the front, and dropped her bag beside her desk. Slowly, the rest of the class leaked inside, all looking either apprehensive or out rightly terrified at being taught by a Death Eater.

"Now that you are all here, we will begin." She moved around the classroom, and distributed the subject books to each student. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry to hear about your father. He was a friend of mine." She smirked, and the pupils looked at Draco Malfoy, some with relief that she wasn't singling them out, some with apathy, and surprisingly many with sympathetic sorrow on their faces because they knew the truth of Draco's father's decease—Voldemort had let the truth behind Lucius' murder ring a resounding warning to the rest of the world (the truth that he died because he had saved the Hogwarts Games participants, and rebelled against his master).

Draco looked away from them all, staring at the desk's markings. He took his book in silence. And Alecto Carrow passed Draco, and finished the distribution. "These books were written over the summer, and we weren't able to get them to Flourish and Blot's in time for you to purchase them before the school year started. For next lesson, you will all read through Chapter One. There will be a small retention test, you will all be prepared or receive detentions. No excuses." The lesson went on, and the class didn't dare utter a sound. Professor Carrow went on to describe the routine of the class for the year, what she'd teach, and what she expected from us—no smart mouthing, turning in every homework assignment on time or suffer detention, and total submission to any new rules she or her brother created.

Dark Arts was much the same. The teachers even looked nearly identical to one another. The only difference was the room decorations. Amycus had various torture instruments on display, and photographs of people writhing or shrieking in agony with a want tip in the corner of every one. The books weren't the same either; this one was a Dark Arts book, filled with hexes, jinxes, and instructions on giving the Unforgivable curses. "Don't you dare think about skiving off class. If you are missing and are not in the Hospital Wing, you will receive a double detention for two weeks. You have been warned once. It will not happen again." Their first lesson was a lecture on the Cruciatus curse. When Professor Carrow stated that skivers will receive a dose of this curse, the temperature in the room soared to freezing in less than a second. From the malicious expression on the professor's face, no one doubted it was false, and no one said a word. Here too, the class was more silent than ice. Not a single whisper was uttered.

The bell rang, and the students headed off. "Silwen, Draco!" Neville came rushing up. "Do you remember the D.A. meetings from two years ago? They're going to start again. Here," he said, handing Silwen a galleon. The time and date will appear on the side. Be aware, be ready." Neville cast them a meaningful look, and dashed off to his next class. "Are you going, Silwen?" Draco looked at Silwen, waiting for her to answer. "Of course. I'll even teach if necessary." He nodded. "I'm coming as well."

Together, they headed down to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, double hour. "The fresh air will do everyone well. And seeing Hagrid will be nice too." Awkwardly, Draco didn't respond, but looked out to their destination. Hagrid's Hut grew bigger as they approached it. Silwen snuck a look at Draco who grew tenser and tenser. It was common knowledge that Draco had hated Hagrid. But after the games, they had been forced to join sides. What would Draco do, now he was back in school? Silwen's thoughts wandered around in her mind, trying to find an answer.

"Welcome back, everyone!" shouted a stained, but happy Hagrid, " 'Hope your summers went well! Today, we'll be learnin' 'bout kelpies. Sadly, I haven't been able to find some, so we'll be taking notes. Next class, I'll figh' one properly for you, and after, let ya a as a class fight one off." Hagrid paused, taking in the half-excited, half-terrified faces of his students. "Sir," began Neville, "A-are you sure we're ready?" "Course you are! Mos' of ya fought in the Games, this will be easy compared to that." Hagrid beamed at the seventh years and then began the lesson. "So who can tell me about kelpies?" Hands raised, but Silwen's stayed down.

Out of the blue, Draco raised his hand, anxiety all over his face. Hagrid saw this, and pounced. "Mr. Malfoy?" "They come from the orient; they dwell in swamps and deep streams. To eat kelpies lure their prey into the water, and drown it." The incessant whispers fell as if a Silencio curse had been fired at the entire group. For a few moments, Hagrid looked as if Filch had offered him flowers. But he recovered quickly. "5 points to, erm, Slytherin. Very good, Malfoy. Erm, yes, kelpies started in China, …" and the lecture continued. Amazedly, Silwen stared at her friend. Draco blushed, shrugged, and started to take notes.

At the end of the lesson Draco to stayed after for a few minutes. "Sir, I just want to say that I apologize for my previous behavior. I won't disrupt your class anymore." Hagrid nodded, jaw ajar, slightly. "All righ', you're free to go." "It's good to see you, Professor," said Silwen, timidly smiling. Hagrid distractedly smiled back, and headed into his hut, shaking his head in shock.

Together, Draco and Silwen headed back to the school. "You. Are. Amazing." Silwen's appreciation warmed the awkward silence between the two. "Thanks. You were too, you know, when we fought the kelpie in the Games." Silwen smiled again and Draco mirrored it in his face. "So, next we have what?" Silwen pulled her schedule out. "Charms. I wonder what we'll start with."

"We will begin with cheering charms as a review," squeaked a very small, very tiny voice Professor Flitwick. For its soft volume, his voice still managed to be heard by every single student in the entire classroom. This announcement was met with gleeful shouts from his students. And without being told, everyone started casting the spell on their friends. It was a happy double hour, filled with roars, laughter, and mirth. People forgot about the Carrows, about their new headmaster, about Voldemort's control. Exactly as Professor Flitwick had wished for his students—tender mercies in a time of turmoil.


	8. The Chosen

The next few days passed in a flash and suddenly it was Sunday night. Neville had run around silently worrying just as Ron, Harry, Draco and all the other males in Hogwarts did. Girls flittered everywhere, competing feverishly against one another in not only academics and scholarly fashions, but also in grooming, clever remarks, and thinking up scenarios of how exactly they'd win the competition and live on Mount Olympus. All except Hermione, Luna, Silwen, and Ginny. These four knew the risk, and the cost. They say beyond shimmering robes and halls, beyond gorgeous gods, and meeting Hera, and the other goddesses face to face. They saw the potential of death and eternal isolation.

And from these cares, their class work dropped drastically; none of them did anything. If the teachers hadn't known about the "choosing of the girls" they'd have been putting them in detention daily. But the professors understood how these few wise ones didn't want to go to Olympus and let them alone to let their marks suffer. As soon as the three were chosen, things would simmer down.

Silwen hurried quickly to Snape's office, making sure she was unseen, and unheard. "Salazar," she muttered and the gargoyle marched aside and cocked his head in her direction to which she playfully curtsied. Running up the stairs almost caused her to run into the door, but she stopped a step ahead and knocked. "Breathe," she murmured to herself. She inhaled several times and then entered the room. Her uncle wasn't there.

A note lay on the table with her name on it. "_Silwen_," it read, "_Get yourself into the pensive, and stay there till I come and fetch you out. No matter what you might hear from outside, you must stay in there! If the gods find you out, you will be gone taken, chosen three or no. Do not get out. I repeat, do not get out. Uncle Snape._"

Sadly, Silwen wished she could hear "good luck" from her uncle before she went into hiding, she tucked the note into her deepest robe pocket, and got the pensive out. Before getting in, she emptied her own thoughts into the basin, called goodbye to Dumbledore, and went inside it.

A mist of thoughts swarmed around her until she revisited her own. Draco and her, the train, all of her classes, and so many more memories did Silwen relive, even those from her childhood, previous years, and the Games—during which she forced herself to sleep while they went on around her.

From up above, Silwen often heard shouts from the office room. But she forced herself to stay inside the pensive.

And then new memories started to play. Her uncle's memories. A five year old girl with green eyes and black hair—herself, she realized—played and practiced spells inside a cold, small, yet cosy cottage. Tears returned to Silwen's eyes. Silwen watched herself from her uncle's perspective as she grew up and the memories changed. On occasion, Silwen saw Severus smile secretly to himself as Silwen mastered a particularly nasty spell or potion, or simply made a silly joke. When the memories of Snape's memories of the Hogwarts Games began, Silwen started to cry in earnest at how much her uncle cared.

She watched him prepare the Arena, and the things for the Cornucopia. With everything that passed into his hands, Silwen noticed a tear drop or two as Snape muttered an Anti-killing curse over the object. Then, right before the platforms holding the terrified teens and two adults, she watched a white Severus Snape cast the last and binding enchantment over the Arena. "You will not die." He whispered. "I could not save Lilly, but I can save you. I will save you."

All at once, Silwen's small yet erect composure collapsed, and she fell to the ground of the pensive, crying. "All for me. The Games, becoming headmaster and not telling it, putting me in the pensive, taking me in, all for me. And now, he is with those that could do worse than the Dark Lord, and I'm down here." She sat up, and wiped the tears away, allowing new ones to make new courses down her cheeks. "But I'm doing as he says, I'm staying because he wished it, but why is it so hard?" Sobbing, alone, and confused, she lay as memories replayed themselves like idle songs on the radio. Consciousness ebbed away from her, and she fell asleep, still crying.

"Hades, did you hear that?" "Hear what, Zeus?" "Listen, there it is again! Just a moment, girls, it seems like we will have to let one of you stay behind after all…" "Severus, where are those sobs coming from?" "Oh, let's play hide-and-seek, Zeus, let's have a little more fun before we leave, shall we?" "Silwen, where are you child?" The gods' voices penetrated to deep inside the pensive, waking Silwen up. "Snape, give us a clue. Where do wizards hide people they don't want others to find?" Chills spread through Silwen like a spider crawling over her skin. The threat in Zeus' voice almost shattered Silwen's will to stay inside the pensive.

What would they do to Uncle Severus if the gods found her? Was it possible to hide inside a specific memory? She must try something. "We'll find her sooner or later, and for your sake, Mr. Snape, it had better be sooner. My brother, Zeus has an electric temper if he's kept waiting for too long. Oh, girls, when you are at Olympus, you'd do well to remember not to keep my brother, here, waiting." "Yes, sir," chimed a trio of girls who sounded very much like a frightened Hermione, an irritated Eilonwy, and an absentminded Luna. No. Not them. If they left, and she stayed, school life would be miserable. Besides Draco, they were the ones she was closest to.

"Oh where, oh where has the little girl gone? ..." murmured Zeus. He must have been right above the pensive if Silwen had been able to hear Zeus' words. She heard shelves moving, the desk being pushed around, people rummaging through drawers. Footsteps' stomps echoed down to her ears. Laying on the ground, Silwen grew so still, it was as if the ground had let her become part of it. "Severus, what is this basin for?" asked Hades, also right above the pensive. "It's a thought container, a pensive. When wizards have too many thoughts or memories, a pensive can store them for later use." "Ah, I see. So this mist with blurred images is simply your thoughts and memories?" Silence—Silwen assumed that Snape had nodded. "Well, let's see what the most recent one has to say. Headmaster, won't you mind getting it out for us?"

"It doesn't work like that, you idiot," came a voice from one of the portraits. "You have to go inside it. And I thought that gods were smarter than muggles. Ha." "I'll electrocute your portrait if you don't stop talking." Threatened Zeus, his voice crackling with truth. "So, you have to go inside it. Well, see you in a moment, brothers." "No!" shouted Hermione.

Up above, the memories swirled angrily at the invasion. "Silwen, come on out and play," came Hades' voice which sounded like a vulture playing with a dying mouse. Silwen remained frozen in place, but nonverbally cast a Disillusionment spell over herself. Perhaps gods couldn't see through invisibility barriers. Most likely not, but she had to try. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape out of her chest. "Breathe, she reminded herself without speaking." Silwen cast a Silencing charm upon herself, and put every gram of her concentration on maintaining slow, even breaths as fast as a mother rocked her child to sleep.

In. Out. In. Out. The pattern repeated itself over and over till she was immersed in the feeling of air rushing in and out of her body. So immersed that she didn't see a figure start to float down. So focused on her breathing that she didn't hear someone chuckle, "Peek-a-boo, I found _you_."

In. Out. In. O-and Silwen's focus severed instantly. Hades had knelt on the floor in front of her. "Do you know how long I've been kneeling here? An entire minute before you noticed me," he whispered. Shakily, Silwen pointed her want at him. Hades' eyes narrowed, then widened in curiosity. "Go ahead, curse me. I'd like to see what happens when a witch curses a god. If your spell works, I'll let you stay behind. If it doesn't, I'm taking you with us to Olympus. So, go on. Take aim."

Silwen took in a new breath, held it for a few seconds, and slowly let it out. First she cast a Sound-giving spell at herself, and then pointed her wand back at the wondering god. "One question first, did you see me?" "Of cour-you have a spell on you right now, don't you? A concealing spell, did you really think that would work?" Silwen shook her head. "Oh, before you curse me, tell me more about how you're so different." "Why?" "Simple curiosity. There's something of a 'wave' that comes off you, something that I've never seen except when heroes fall into the River Styx, or when you witches or wizards fall into po–that's what happened to you. So tell me now, what potion did you fall into, _Silwen_? A beauty potion? You're pretty enough to almost make Aphrodite jealous. Almost." Hades smirked and waited then stopped her from speaking, "No, don't tell me. I want to figure it out for myself. But please continue and curse me." Silwen had been quietly whispering the answers to his questions while he had been musing out loud. He hadn't noticed. Yet.

More steadily than she felt inside, Silwen pointed her wand at Hades. "_Pertrificus Totallus_!" she put every single part of her effort and concentration into those two simple words that had worked every time since she had first cast the spell on a cat in front of her uncle.

To her great surprise, Hades' arms and legs snapped together as is pulled by a magnetic force towards one another. She waited, her heart kicking to get out of her chest. "Interesting."

Hades sat up, and then got to his feet, offering his hand to help Silwen up. She shrank against the wall of the pensive. "For a moment, I thought it had worked, but I was simply detecting what kind of spell it was." He chuckled. "I felt its power. If you had cast that on a mortal, they would have been petrified for almost an entire day. So you also have a hidden talent of spell casting. Miss Granger and Miss Eilonwy did too, or so I thought, but yours, it's incredible." Silwen's eyes slitted. "You liar. You said you wanted to see what would happen if someone cast a spell on you." "Ah, yes. I…apologize. So now, let's be on our way." He proffered his hand again, but Silwen smacked it away. "How can you lie to someone like that? Pretending that they have a chance of freedom only to test their strength? How can you think I'll come now?" she whispered, venom spilling into her voice like a basilisk's bite.

Now Hades' eyes narrowed. "Get up." Silwen's eyes grew, and shone. "I won't. I'd prefer to die here than go with you and your most likely manipulative brothers." "And let someone with as much power and mysteriousness stay on earth? Never," he snarled and leaning down, he grabbed her wrists, pinned them to her back, picked her up and lifted her into his arm.

They began to rise. When the god and mortal had risen out of the pensive and back into the office, Hades told Zeus that he was going ahead to Olympus with Silwen. "We're coming with you. Good by everyone," said Poseidon, grabbing Hermione and Eilonwy—who began to squirm, trying to get out of his grasp. Zeus grabbed Luna and all seven of them disappeared quicker than the cracking sound of a breaking heart.


	9. The Tasks Part I

**Chapter VIII: The Tasks**

Cold air tweaked at Silwen's nose when Daimi opened the door that Silwen had forgotten to lock.

"Two more minutes."

An eye cracked open and glanced at the windows.

"It's still dark outside. Let me sleep."

A sigh came from Daini. "That's the point, it's still dark, and around 6 o'clock in the morning, I dare say. Please, Miss, get up."

"Engrsch!" Groaned Silwen, rolling over the bedside and falling, suddenly awake, onto the carpet. "Why now?"

"Zeus' decree."

A spontaneous thought crash landed into Silwen's mind. "I fear for Eilonwy's attendant. Eilonwy has an extremely angry time waking up early if there's no school. Especially after last night's argument with Zeus, she will not be happy today."

"Even if she's tempted with a breakfast in bed?" smiled Daini. "If it's the right foods; Pomegranites, German chocolate, Pita bread with fresh hummus, and salsa and chips for lunch would perk her up. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want my friend, Eilonwy's attendant, to wake up to an angry adolescent do I? I'm sending her a telepathic message. Every servant can talk to every other servant like this. It's rather useful." Daini paused, pursed her lips thoughtfully, and then stepped into the closet. "I need clothes for Silwen, graceful clothes, styled from the Greek Antiquity time period, but clothes that will be able for her to run in and fight in."

XYD434 dashed around the closet and ended up with a white Greek toga, which fell to Silwen's knees, and a pair of matching white leggings to go underneath the toga. Sandals were also found. Supple, leather, and slightly padded gladiator sandals that were a comforting brown hue. "Perfect. Thank you XYD434, that will be all."

At the sight of the clothes, Silwen's mind rushed back to when she had first seen her Hogwarts Games attire. Panic started to build, and instinctively, she began to practice Occulumency.

"Breathe," she murmured, eying the clothes in Daini's hands edgily.

"I'll be outside. Come out when you have finished and I will take you down," Daini started out, then halted and said one more thing before exiting the room, "Here's an elastic for your hair. Put your hair in a ponytail, it'll help keep you focused during the tests."

Silwen nodded, took the elastic from Daini's palm, and Daini left.

As slowly as Silwen dared, she dressed herself in the new clothes. The usual soft fabric touched her and helped to calm her nerves. When the sandals met her feet, it was if her feet had fallen in love with the sandals. Her hands pulled up her hair in a chaoticmess, which the elastic seemed to tidy up, and opened the door to go out.

"I'll take you down the quick way. Hold my hand this will feel like what you call Disaparating," said Daini.

And before Silwen could brace herself, she felt that sucking feeling, and when it had ended, she was in dining chamber.

"So, eat what you can, and Hermes will escort you and the other girls to the testing grounds. Farewell, and good luck."

"Will you be allowed to watch?" asked Silwen.

"No. I'll see you after."

Daini left Silwen there, and Silwen maneuvered herself to the table. It was empty of people, but full of wonderful morning meals. Eggs, sausages, fruit of every kind—including tomatoes—juices of dreams, ham, cheese, German breakfast rolls, cereal, and many more assortments were laid on the table. Taking a plate, she walked around the table gathering fruit, a German roll—which she promptly filled with Jarlsberg cheese and a thin slice of ham—and a tall glass of incredible smelling orange juice.

"Good morning, Sil." Came a voice from the door. Hermione and Luna had arrived. They were dressed in white togas, leggings, sandals, and with their hair in a ponytail too.

"Good morning! How did you sleep? How are your rooms? Have you seen Tonks yet?" Luna and Hermione seemed a little taken aback at the sudden triad of questions, but answered them as they went around picking food as if they were picking flowers in a meadow filled with their favorite ones.

Luna answered first. "I slept well. But I don't have a room. Artemis and her followers sleep in a forest glade near the Olympus buildings. It's warm and peaceful there, no nargals to confuse your thoughts, and no one bothers one another. I suspect Artemis keeps the peace with all of them. I haven't seen Eilonwy this morning, but she'll come."

"I couldn't sleep that well," began Hermione, "My room was filled with my favorite and most used books, I spent so much of the night reading. But I'm not tired either, so I must have slept enough. I love my room! It has several bookcases in it, a lovely bed with a quilt that has books on it, and a reading torch above it! I haven't seen Tonks yet. But I agree with Luna, she'll turn up, or we could use a Summoning Charm to get her. No, she could be changing. And besides, at the Headquarters, she always took a long time to come down."

Sitting together at the end of the table closest to the front doors, they began to eat. Abruptly, the doors slammed open and a yawning girl stood in the opening. "Hey Tonks! How was your night?" asked Hermione.

Eilonwy was not dressed in a toga or sandals. Nor did she have her hair in a ponytail. Her hair was in a long braid down her back. Tonks was wearing epic but comfy jeans, a sort of toga tee-shirt and very familiar leather boots. Extremely familiar leather boots.

"Tonks, those aren't " began Hermione shocked.

Eilonwy grinned ecstatically. "Oh _yes._ A perfect copy of KatnissEveredeen's freaking awesome leather boots!"

Silwen snorted, and Luna smiled gaily.

"Why do you get to wear something else?" asked Hermione.

"I told my attendant that if she wanted me to get dressed, I would be able to wear something that I wanted to. She made me compromise with the shirt. But I'm cool with the shirt."

"So, how was your night? How is your room?" asked Silwen.

"My night could have been better if Zeus hadn't been so—"

"SHH!" said Hermione, "Don't say anything offensive, he could be listening in!"

"If he hadn't been so 'strict' with me. But my room is awesome! It has a fluffy bed, several book cases, and my own privy. The walls are also painted purple! I'm going to have a second breakfast; those German rolls look really good."

"They are," said Silwen after she had finished one, "They're still warm too."

"Mmm My sister and Lupin took me to Germany once, and every day we had these for breakfast. Best things on earth." A jovial mood descended as the girls finished eating and talking about their rooms, or lack thereof, their (awesome) attendants, and clothes.

"Luna," began Silwen, "Where do you get your clothes from?"

"Oh," said Luna. "They are lain out for us after our morning bath in the pond beside the glade."

"Cool beans," said Tonks absently.

"So, now that we've finished eating a wonderfully filling breakfast, what happens next?" asked Silwen nervously.

"Now, the tests start, girls." Unexpectedly, it was Poseidon's voice which reached Hermione's, Luna's, Tonks', and Silwen's ears. They turned stood up and turned to the entrance of the Dining Chamber. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were standing there.

"I invited the other gods and goddesses to watch your tests. I hope you don't mind."

"That is fine." Said one of the girls placidly.

"You are to come with us, and we will direct you on what you will be doing. Follow us please," ordered Zeus.

They swept out of the entrance and the four of them walked out, not bothering to hurry after the gods.

"If you don't want to get lost, you four had better pick up your walking pace."

"If you want to make sure we arrive at the testing area, it would be wise to slow down and let us catch up," replied Eilonwy.

"Zeus, if you wish to arrive there so quickly, you can go on ahead. Poseidon and I will take them."

Zeus nodded and whisked himself away to the testing center.

"So, any questions?"

"Is there any way we can _not_ do this? I don't particularly feel inclined to show off in front of strangers," said Tonks half idly, half hopeful.

"Sorry, no. If you don't participate, your position of being a long-term student of the gods would be lowered to that of our slave, and for life. You see, this apprenticeship is only temporary. You will only stay here until we and the others have taught you everything we can. Then you are welcome to return to the mortal world, or if you wish, you can reside on Olympus, in Atlantis, or in the Underworld, or in your case Miss Lovegood, you would be welcome member of Artemis' band," explained Poseidon patiently.

Luna, Silwen, Hermione, and Tonks greeted this explanation with pensive silence which accompanied them to the testing zone.

"Through those doors, you need to go, without your friends, to fight a foe. Perhaps you'll write words of gold, or be made to sing till your voice is old. Who knows what mysteries the tests will unfold, go and do as you are told."

Hades laughed. Poseidon smiled at his spontaneously created poem. "It was rather cheesy, yes. Go through those doors and wait until you hear Zeus' voice for instructions. Oh, and go in one at a time. Wait ten seconds between you. As in the poem the tests are individualized, so the ten seconds are needed to separate you from each other."

First went Luna. Then Hermione. After Hermione went Eilonwy, and lastly came Silwen.

"Breathe," she mumbled tautly to herself. The doors swung serenely open and Silwen went through them, her breathing becoming shallower than a puddle.

"Breathe," she whispered again. Soon, her breathing returned to normal.

"Last entering, we have Miss Silwen Snape, the most reluctant member of this little foursome. Her uncle is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," began Zeus. "Now Silwen, I am talking directly to you. On the desk, in front of you—"

A desk suddenly appeared with a parchment lying on the desk.

"Yes, that desk that just appeared, read the parchment, and prepare yourself. You have a limited amount of time for each task, and a small break in between the tasks, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time for everything. Your testing begins now. Good luck, may the chances be ever in your favor," mocked Zeus. Feeling like a guinea pig being used to test her uncle's potions, Silwen walked over to the desk and started reading the paper.

"_Dear Contestant number 4,_

_Here is what you must do for your test:_

_1. Create a potion of your choice (Hades)._

_2. Fight a monster of our choice (persuaded by Aries)._

_3. Write and sing a self-constructed poem (Apollo)._

_4. Answer several riddles (Athena)._

_5. Resist the flirtations of a man (Hera)._

_6. Shadow dance under the moonlight (Zeus)._

_7. Design an outfit (Aphrodite)._

_8. Shoot targets (Artemis)._

_9. Race against the wind (Hermes)._

_10. Take a swim (Poseidon)._

_11. Plant something (Demeter)._

_12. Create an object of beauty with only scrap metal (Hephaestus)._

"What if I don't want to?" She thought.

How could she create a potion of her choice when she didn't even have a single ingredient? Looking at the desk expectantly, she found a brass cauldron, and on a large marble table, she found a plethora of ingredients to use from and all sorts of instruments that she might need; mortar, knives, cutting boards, temperature gauges, stirring spoons and sticks, a clock, a potions book, and an already burning fire inside a pit in the middle of the table.

"All right, so now I have everything I need. The question is, what do I want to make?" she murmured to herself, thinking aloud. "What can I make that is possible to finish in the allotted time?"

"Silwen, you have only three hours for a potion. If you don't finish it because it needs to simmer, that will be taken into account." Zeus' voice protruded into her thoughts.

"All right, Zeus...I think I'll make...a Babbling Beverage," she said, talking to herself.

Quickly, she gathered the ingredients, carefully removed the other ingredients from the table to form a working space, and started. The potion was simple enough in theory; getting it to 250 with Standard Potion Ingredients and a splash of dragon's blood started it, then you added the powered fangs, peacock feathers, and other odd ingredients, then you let it simmer for several minutes. After that you simply stirred it, adding a drop of wormwood infusion every two clockwise stirs. What made it difficult were the few insights she added herself to make the potion more potent. A pinch of powered newt's eyes, for example, precisely as the temperature gauge hit 150 was something she found that enhanced the amount of words the drinker said.

When Silwen was concocting a potion, nothing could penetrate into her mind. Zeus attempted to many times, each time growing louder, and each time Silwen seemed to grow deafer, as she bustled around her working area. No thoughts of anything but of her bubbling mess. No thoughts of her family, or of her friends at Hogwarts or Olympus. It was just her, the ingredients, and the cauldron. A haven, a sanctuary.

At last the potion was finished. "Just in time," snapped Zeus, annoyed that she had completed it in time.

Remembering that she wasn't at Hogwarts, or at her house, but being tested, Silwen stared at the dull room, blinking back homesick tears. She looked straight in front of her, and concentrated on keeping her breathing even.

"I'll send someone down to taste it to see if it worked."

Silwen nodded. Hermes appeared, looking anxious.

"It's only a Babbling Beverage, the worst it can do is make you extremely jittery. But you will talk a lot, perhaps for two to three hours straight of utter nonsense. You won't say anything of depth, just the thoughts that enter and leave your mind," said Silwen in a rush. She, too, was nervous. What if it worked?...What if it didn't? Which was worse?

Pouring some of the potion into a tester cup, she delicately handed it to Hermes.

"Thanks. I'll have to share this with you next time. That way, we'll both babble nonsense at each other," said Hermes as green as the potion. Silwen smiled and agreed.

Hermes drank. Instantly, words ran out of his mouth faster than the flying shoes on his feet. "I've got to go, see you later, that is if you win the test, I mean beat it, oh I don't know. WOW, this feels amazing, can I have more?" He disappeared from the room, his chatter echoing off the walls.

"Well done. Start on your next assignment. This one, unlike the others, has no time limit. The only rule for this es fight until the creature is dead."

The room's walls shook and crumbled to the ground. Trees leapt up all around her. In moments the room had become a small wood. Silwen tensed. "_Disillusio_!" she quickly charmed on herself. Bushes rustled everywhere. Silwen didn't move a hair. Holding her breath, she waited for the creature to emerge. A minute passed with no surprises. More slowly than wading through mud, she let her breath slink out.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. Steps got louder and louder as the creature approached. Then all was silent. Not a rustle. And quietly, a chimera approached. Forcing herself to breathe quietly, she lifted her wand and used a nonverbal spell to conjure up a lyre. Gently, alluringly, she plucked at the instrument, silently willing the creature to fall asleep. The chimera stopped approaching her and cocked its head at her, curious.

Silwen continued to strum the lyre in a lullabying manner; the chimera yawned and pawed the ground lazily. As notes flowed from her, for the first time in her life, Silwen almost fell to her knees in gratitude for her uncle's forcing her to play the lyre to perfection and have a hundred songs up her sleeve that she could mix and tweak as she liked. After a few minutes, the chimera plopped itself down on the ground. In fifteen minutes, it was purring, sound asleep.

Still playing, Silwen crept to the beautiful beast. She fearfully put her foot over its back and murmured, "1, 2, 3. I win." The chimera vanished. Silwen sat down and plucked at the lyre's strings, now concentrating only on the melody, waiting for the gods' verdict. She had not killed the beast, but she had beaten it. Would they compel her to fight the chimera again?

"Cheater. But I like it. Unconventional, yes, and certainly bending the rules, but what else would I expect from a Slytherin?" Hades said.

"Even though Aries disagrees, you will go on to your next task. You have an hour. A quill and parchment are on the desk. Your time starts now," said Poseidon, genially. Silwen could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Silwen still played on her lyre, but she walked over to the desk that had appeared with writing instruments and a thick heap of parchments on top.

"Great," muttered Silwen. In all honesty, her poems were _never_ noteworthy, and her own musical composition _much_ less so.

"Breathe."

Hesitatingly, she picked up the quill, took a parchment, and began to write. Something sparked inside Silwen, and her quill galloped across the page. Looking over her final draft, she, at least, was satisfied. What she did wonder about was the gods' reactions to her poem.

"_Lightly she dances in the fields, _

_Under her mother's watchful eyes._

_Each step of this girl yields_

_Infant flowers all abloom, reaching up to Father's skies._

_For an ephemeral moment, Diameter looks astray._

_And in that moment, Hades takes her daughter away._

_Kicking, screaming, and calling for help, Persephone_

_Is unheard, but in the field does a simple shepherd see_

_This horrid tragedy._

_Once Persephone was kissed by sunshine._

_Now she is kissed by death._

_Six pomegranates imprison her for six months._

_A queen of stone.A queen of ice._

_Cursedly blessed by a thief who didn't think twice_

_Of ruining Persephone's blissful life."_

"Time is up. Stop writing. And sing your little sonnet," commanded one of the judges.

"It's not a sonnet. It's only a poem." snapped Silwen.

"Whatever. Just start," came the retort.

"Breathe," she told herself inaudibly. "Oh divinities, if I may make a request?"

"What is it?" came a bored, drawling answer.

"Could I merely say the words in line with playing my lyre? When I sing, even the stones roll away in horror."

Laughs sauntered down into the forest room. "We made Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Tonks all sing. Even though one of them we told her to stop and simply say the words, and not abuse the instrument anymore. Sing one line for us. We'll stop you if we cannot handle it."

Silwen shuddered, and said, "It's your funeral."

Letting her fingers swim across the lyre she began to sing the first lines like a chorus of dying crows.

"Stop! We didn't realize you were telling the truth. Say your poem, _please, _but continue to play your sweet little tune, even though your tune isn't an original composition."

Silwen nodded to the air, and began her poem again, her voice halting when tears edged into her eyes. But she finished it solidly. A gap of hushed wind drew on for what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes.

Then all of a sudden, the lamps went out; only a single torch was left burning. A shadow swayed and moved towards her.


	10. The Tasks Part II

"Does your poem have a name?" asked the figure in a female's voice. Silwen shook her head.

"Might I suggest one? How about naming it 'The Poison of Greed'? I think it fits. Silwen stared at the figure.

"I dare not offend the gods. Not when I have mortal friends and family on Earth."

"Oh, but this is only one god we're talking about," replied the woman, ever drawing closer.

"To tell the truth," Silwen looked to the ceiling and continued, "It's about several of the gods and not just about Persephone either. Many maidens have been kidnapped by gods and forced to live imprisoned in their homes."

Electricity crackled, causing Silwen to jump. "I'm only stating the truth. Perhaps with good intentions you kidnapped the girls, but you still did," Silwen tried to amend her bluntness.

"I see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the 'princess of stone' as you so put it. And I am glad to see my feelings mirrored in someone much like me, also carried off by Hades."

Silwen gazed at the figure as the lights illuminated the room once more—which had gone back to its first appearance.

"I accompanied Hades here. And I wanted to meet one of you four. When Hades heard your poem, he thought I'd be amused to see a kindred spirit." Persephone looked up and added after having an afterthought, "Which I am by the way, Hades." Silwen nodded. "I also wanted to tell you, you'll be here for a while, see if you can find something to have fun with. I must go back up, but if I can, I'll visit you in your rooms before Hades leaves back to the Underworld." Silwen nodded and curtsied. When she lifted up her head, Persephone had gone.

"Start your next task. This one is fairly simple. If you answer the Sphinx' riddles correctly you will pass on. If not you'll have to defend yourself from her mauling."

As soon as the god had finished his instructions, the sphinx prowled over and lay before Silwen on top of a four foot rock that had also appeared.

"So tell me little one, can you answer this?" she purred, " I have four legs by morning, two by afternoon, and three by evening, what am I?" Silwen paused and answered quietly.

"I don't know. Can I have another riddle?"

The sphinx smiled a sinister grin and replied, "If you play that lyre for me, I will grant you a second chance."

Immediately, Silwen began to strike her lyre, playing a soothing desert melody.

"Mmm, good choice. Perhaps if you guess incorrectly, and if I catch you in a death hold, I'll let you live as my entertainment." Pausing, the sphinx considered. "Yesss, I think I will." Her voice became low and mellow. "Your second riddle is this: The older I get, the stronger I get, the smaller I get. What am I?"

Again Silwen paused for several minutes before repeating, "I don't know." No, she had hardly attempted to guess the riddle; she'd rather live with the Sphinx than with the gods. Humanistic creatures sounded better to her than the gods did. In truth, anything sounded better then they.

Grinning maliciously, the sphinx leapt from the rock, pouncing onto Silwen's chest. Silwen and the sphinx crashed to the ground, with the sphinx landing on top of Silwen, its teeth making pinprick-small punctures on Silwen's neck. For a minute, Silwen forgot to breathe. "I win," purred the Sphinx. "If you promise to get on my back as soon as I get off of you, I won't kill you."

"I-I pro—"

"Sphinx, that's enough! You have a lyre-man in your desert den already, get off her."

Hades voice was icy and sounded like he was standing in freezing fury a meter away.

"Hades, it is so good to see you again," hissed the sphinx territorially, "But you see, in my jungle den, I have no adorable entertainment, and this little thing would be perrrfect," said the sphinx, lightly moving her teeth off Silwen's neck.

"Get off her, Sphinx. Or I will take you away from her by force."

The sphinx smiled, proffering her teeth.

"If you do so, I will tear out the girl's hear before you take a single step," her hiss threatened heatedly.

"Do not disobey me. She is ours. I repeat, let her go and we will let you go with a different reward."

The sphinx shook her head.

"No. Let us leave, and she will remain alive."

Crack. Sizzle. Screech. The sphinx rolled off Silwen, screeching in agony. Silwen rose to her feet and saw Zeus there, already holding another lightning bolt in his hand. Running to her wand which had rolled away when the Sphinx had jumped on her, Silwen murmured, "_Aguamenti_," pointing it at the sphinx's bloody, burned, and raw back. The water soothed the burning, but Silwen could do little else.

"Hermes, come take the creature away. See if you can find Pan to tend to it."

Hermes appeared, picked up the meowing creature, and disappeared as swiftly as he had come.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Zeus. Hades narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me, Silwen, now that the nasty monster is gone, what grows stronger and smaller as it grows older? Don't you dare lie to me."

Silwen smiled and repeated what she had told the sphinx. "I honestly haven't the foggiest idea, oh masterful Hades. I wasn't put into Ravenclaw for a reason," she smiled reminiscing of her first official day at Hogwarts and putting the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Really, you truly have no clue?" asked Hades incredulously. Silwen nodded. Zeus chuckled.

"That's something you'll be fixing on Olympus. We'll teach you—especially Athena will teach you—how to treat even the most horrid riddles like they're infant's toys."

"Now that the sphinx business is settled, you will start your next task."

"Sorry, sir, what will that be?"

Zeus' eyes twinkled and said. "I guess you'll have to find out."

The gods left her alone, supposing that she was wondering about the next task.

"That poor creature. All it wanted was something they had. And Zeus had to throw a lightning bolt at it. Thank heavens it didn't die."

The tears that had wedged themselves into her eyes before, and had later departed while Silwen was conversing with the sphinx, wedged themselves back into her eyes, and spilled over like a teacup holding too much tea.

Soft footsteps whispered to Silwen's ears. Silwen glanced at the newcomer, and collapsed on the ground. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But it was happening. Draco ran to her side, knelt down beside her and caressed her head in his arms.

"I've missed you, Sil." Silwen opened her eyes, concealed her wand casually, and nonverbally muttered, "_Ligilmens_."

Memories flashed into Silwen's mind, but none of them were those of Draco's. Seeing that, she stopped the spell, and got to her feet. Walking away, she heard him start to speak.

"Dearest," began the imposter, "Sweet Silwen, remember the days spend at Hogwarts at the lake? When we sat under the tree and let the squid tickle our feet?"

"_PertrificusTotallus_!" she cried, tears continuing to freely flow down her face. "Don't you _dare_ impersonate my friend." At least he or she wasn't a god. Precariously, Silwen approached the stranger.

"Silwen, take the curse of now," snapped Zeus, irritated.

"Fine," she spat. She lifted her wand up, pointed it at the person and muttered the counter curse. Then, without uttering a word, pointed into a pocket of her robes and Summoned a small bottle of Veritaserum from her room into her robe pocket. Every time she went somewhere, she made sure she had some with her, just in case.

"I'm not sorry about freezing you. I was startled when you appeared as a dear friend to me."

"But Silwen, it's me. It's Draco. It really is." Fresh tears sprouted in Silwen's eyes.

"Stop it!" She shrieked hysterically. "Please, don't play that game with me. I'd rather you seduce me as yourself than—than him."

The person in Draco's form looked at Silwen, his eyes enlarging.

"And what if I'm hideous? What if I stink worse than dog dung?"

"I really don't care. Or if you want to be someone else, that's fine. I just don't care who or what you look like as long as you change to a different person. And if you truly are hideous and revoltingly putrid-smelling, then fine."

The person nodded and began to change. His arms and feet elongated, his torso thickened and grew, until when he had finished his transformation, he had become Hades.

Coughing into her hands, Silwen stared, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Jonathan WoodeYone. Get out of my form _now_." Jonathan grinned and began to switch his appearance around a third time. It took longer, as if he was constantly debating who to become.

"I think I'll be myself, plain and tall."John said, his teasing American accent ringing off the walls. His skin stopped moving and settled comfortably into a pleasant-looking young man. Sunshine blond hair bounced around over smiling blue eyes, a button nose, and an amazing, full lipped mouth. Indeed, very pleasant.

"So, I'm here to flirt with you, a gorgeous stranger. Let's start with introductions. Such a pretty girl must have a pretty name. As you hear from Hades, my name is Johnathan, John for short. You can call me Jay."

He made a microscopic step towards Silwen.

"Silwen. Silwen Snape. So, how erm, do you associate yourself with Hades?"

"Oh I am his servant, always waiting on him hands and knees. Which I'd love to do to you."

Silwen stared, and hurriedly backed away several paces. John's eyes grew wide.

"Did I do something?"

"No, it-it's not you. I, I just don't want this."

John smiled emptily.

"That's why Hades wanted me to become Draco. Spies of his told Hades of your relationship. And I'll happily confess that I was one of them. Sometimes a book, sometimes a random first year."

Silwen nodded, comprehension dawning.

"Well, I resisted you. So, let's call this task to an end."

She looked pleadingly up to the ceiling. But the gods remained silent. Typical. Silwen heard a rustling from behind her and when she turned to the source of the noise, she bumped into John's chest. His soft yet firm arms wrapped around her. For a moment, she thought it was Draco. For a moment she breathed into his chest. And then John's smell hit her nostrils and shattered her illusion. Futilely, she tried to pull away, but his firm arms around her waist restricted her.

"Please don't, Mr. Yone."

The arms tensed and held her captive.

"Mr. 'Yone'?" he scoffed. "Sil, I can call you Sil, can't I?"

When Silwen began to utter a "no" for an answer, he wrapped one arm around her waist, raised the other, and put a finger on her lips.

"Tsch, Sil, even if you won't give me permission, I'll still call you that. So anyways, where do you get your eyes from? They're so wonderfully green."

With a burst of effort, Silwen tore herself from his grip and stepped back, raising her wand.

"From my mother. 'Wonderfully green'? Such a cliché. Try something original, or don't waste your voice on ersatz compliments."

John tried to close the distance again, but Silwen threatened him with her wand.

"I don't care what the gods say. If you touch me again, I'll hex you."

"Do it, Sil, I dare you," he purred, "Curse me if you can."

John took another step forwards and attempted to put grab Silwen's wand out of her hands.

"John be nimble, John be quick. But John cannot grab the wandy stick," taunted Silwen, lithely leaping away.

"I think the phrase you meant to use was 'catch me if you can'—another cliché. Is that all you can do? Spout wonderful clichés and the girls all swoon at your voice? Well, I'll be the forth today to refuse your advan—"

"Fourth? Oh no, each girl has had different tasks from you, so you'll actually be the first today to refuse my forthcomings. That is, if I don't play right. I still have a chance. See, I'm staying here when Hades leaves—"

"You most certainly aren't, boy. Get that out of your skull," snarled Hades.

"Somebody is jealous " sing-sang John triumphantly. His mocking was received with icy silence. "So, where were we, _Sil_?"

"I was about to hex you. And I will if you approach me again."

John looked up. "Hades, what happens if she hexes me?"

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Hades replied.

Silwen snorted and John looked affronted. Then Zeus' voice rang down.

"Silwen, if you hex him, I'll burn your wand after this task. _Directly_ after this task. I swear it by the River Styx, I will burn your beloved little stick of a wand if you cause John any more difficulties with it," hissed Zeus' voice.

Silwen scowled at the ceiling, but said nothing.

"So Sil, if I told you I was a wizard with a wand, what would you think of that?"

Her eyes traveled the small distance to his.

"Oh yes," he said pulling out a wand from his Greek robes.

"I graduated last year from Durmstrangs, and received the highest marks of the class. Hades saw talent in me to become an Underworld judge and promptly took me under his command. So now you know part of my story, what's part of yours?"

"Part of mine is being tortured with pointless tasks," answered Silwen. Then she looked at the ceiling. "Zeus, John has a wand," snapped Silwen, indignant.

"Yes, John does. But John seems to have more control over his emotions," drawled Zeus apathetically.

Scowling, Silwen saw that the gods would not be helping her anymore.

Slowly, Silwen looked answered, "The other part of my story is a better. Hard working child prodigy. I skipped my first year and would have skipped my second year but Albus Dumbledore said that it would be too much for the other students to handle. So I took advanced Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

John looked at her amazed.

"Skipping a year? I had no idea that that was permitted in Hogwarts."

He clapped delicately and began to stride over to her. Silwen backed up against a wall, and stopped, unable to flee any further.

"Wall caught you like a spider catches a fly?" he asked.

"Better a wall than you," she whispered, her eyes growing large.

He came closer and halted when he was a food away.

"So, why don't we sit down and get to know one another better?"

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

John murmured something under his breath.

If only he'd come a little closer, she'd slide past him to open space.

"I wouldn't try that," he said cordially.

It was as if he had read her mind. He must have uttered the spell under his breath just seconds ago. Desperately, she remembered what her uncle had taught her and got her mind under control. Smirking, John closed the distance.

"Clever of you to catch on so quickly. Pity you can't fight back, it would have been fun to have a duel with you. Perhaps another time."

He reached out to push back a loose strand of Silwen's hair. Slap! Jerking his hand away, he looked at her incredulously.

Using his shock to scurry away from the wall, Silwen sidestepped Jonathan and managed to take several steps before his arm snaked itself around her waist, while his other hand put his wand back into his pocket nearest to Silwen.

"Oh no you don't, Sil."

"I think this is bordering on harassment, oh mighty gods."

"This is what you call harassment? These are casual moves," Zeus chuckled.

John's eyes glinted.

Suddenly, Silwen had an idea. She allowed him to tow her back to him, and to allowed him to push her into his chest. Imperceptibly, Silwen snaked her own fingers around John's wand and pointed it at John's back. She stepped hard on his feet, causing him to let her go. Yelping, he took his foot in his hands.

"_PertrificusTotallus_!" she shot again. And again John froze, his hands and legs stuck together.

"Silwen, stop that. Now. I won't give you a second warning." Zeus' voice conflicted between amusement and irritation.

"Only if you take him away as soon as I take the hex off. He must be gone _literally_ seconds after he is freed."

"I think not. Take it off and I won't burn your wand. Keep it on, and I'll come down now and strike it with a lightning bolt."

"Why? I've resisted his 'flirtations'. This task will end the split second I take the Body Binding Curse off him."

"I'm coming down. If he isn't moving by the time I count to three, your wand will be destroyed."

A new voice descended into the room, a female's voice, soft and subtle like a breeze gliding over a spring ocean.

"Zeus, have a little empathy. She has a point. I think the task has gone on long enough."

"All right, Hera. John, knock it off. She'll let you go and you will not touch her. Do you hear me?" threatened Zeus.

John's eyes nodded up and down.

"_Releasio_," muttered Silwen as if it was an Unforgivable Curse. She turned her back and shook her hair out, letting the air ruffle it. Behind her, John jumped up mutely ran to her, turned her around, and smacked his lips unto hers.

"Eejssch!" cried Silwen, freezing up. Suddenly, SLAP! He pulled himself away, a haughty smirk on his lips.

"John, you're fired," came Hades' voice with filled with the fury of the dead.

"Whatever."

"You rotten cheater. I think I'll hire you at Olympus," called Zeus as he descended from the ceiling.

John's smirk widened. Hades said nothing, but anger radiated through the ceiling in ominous waves.

"Let's seal that with a shake of hands, oh powerful Zeus."

Zeus' feet touched the ground and he walked over to John, arm stretched out, smiling genuinely.

"Silwen, you are dismissed," said Zeus.

"Th-Thank you sir."

A door appeared and opened itself automatically. Silwen bowed hastily to Zeus, and escaped from the room. Just as she crossed into the hallway, Zeus called her back. "Finish one more task, Silwen. That way you will have done six today, and will complete six tomorrow."

Silwen nodded, eyes burning with intense annoyance.

"And what if I walk away?"

"I'll simply have John fetch you back. Don't try my patience any longer."

"Fine," she spat.

"Your next task is the shadow dancing. I'll give you two minutes to prepare. Oh, you are now welcome to use your wand again. And yes, I'll take John away."

Zeus left and took John by the shoulders, as if John was an old business associate.

Inspiration dove inside Silwen, and in under ten seconds she had a vague idea of what she was going to do.

"I'll need the song 'Mr. Beaux Jangles' to play. Also, the permission to tweak the meaning of 'shadow dancing'." She said aloud.

"Permission granted, Silwen," came Hera's intrigued voice.

The song started playing and Silwen began her idea.

"_Nox_," she called.

Everything went dark.

"_Lumus spheres."_.

A beautiful, multicolored ball appeared at the tip of Silwen's wand.

"So, this light is my 'shadow' per-say. I will now make my shadow 'dance.'"

The song ran its course and Silwen leapt, twirled, walked, swayed, tossed her wand into the air, and performed all sorts of tricks, using the ball of light as the focus of the hodgepodge choreography. Then she let the ball of light separate from her wand, and created a second one. The balls traveled around her and randomly lit up parts of her as she danced all around the room. The gods put "Mr. Beau Jangles" on replay and for five rotations, Silwen preformed her spontaneous steps. At the end of the fifth time, Silwen tripped onto the ground and the spells she cast stopped.

"For today, you are finished. Close your eyes. When you open them, you will be in your quarters."

Collapsing willingly on the floor, she gratefully closed her eyes. As promised when she opened them, she found herself lying on her bed. Exhaustion written in the creases on her face, Silwen pulled back the covers as if they were boulders, crept to her pillow, pulled the covers back up and fell asleep. Never had she felt so at peace here. For a few hours, she lay on a bed of stars and slept in a room resembling outer space. A galaxical universe inside a bedroom. Perfect to lull her to sleep.


	11. The End of the Tasks

Sweet smells of cinnamoned oatmeal, poached eggs, hot chocolate, and fresh strawberries woke Silwen up from a much needed rest. Yawning, Silwen stretched, and peeked out her eyes from under the comfortable cover. She glanced at the window. Stars were still blinking back at her.

"Hi. All the other girls wanted breakfast in bed, so I brought you some breakfast here as well. How are you?"

Daini looked at Silwen, slightly worried.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"Fine also. So today, you will be finishing the tests in your rooms. The gods will see to you each personally and have asked us (your attendants) to keep you in your rooms. They didn't say what time they'd come."

"Thank—That sounds great."

Silwen was still groggy from waking.

"Erm, Daini, what am I going to wear?"

Daini began to move the tray onto thin air when a beautiful night stand appeared right beside Silwen's bed, under the food platter—perfectly coordinated with the color scheme of the room—just as Daini had mentally called for.

"Well," said Daini, "Your first task for today is to design your own outfit. It must be completely original—no copying what you've seen before. But you do have until they come, which, I think, will be in two hours. I cannot help you on this task, even though I do wish to see your creation."

Silwen stared at her attendant.

"Make an outfit? Oh, of course, Aphrodite. Twelve tasks, twelve gods. This must be the one Aphrodite assigned. Will I be able to see the other's creations? I do want to see those."

"Oh yes, tonight is a formal dinner, your formal welcoming to Olympus. All the gods, goddesses, the minor gods and goddesses, and perhaps even all the current, living heroes will be there, and maybe some of the famous deceased ones too. Zeus has declared that you'll all wear what you create to the banquet—he'll give you and your friends time to repair your outfits if they get ruined during the tests."

"Daini, could you do my hair today? I want something extravagant, and would you mind doing my make up too?"

A smile spread like thick, smooth peanut butter over a happy piece of toast on Daini's face.

"I'd love to. Get out of bed, and sit in front of the mirror please."

Silwen finished eating the homey meal, tripped over the perfectly flat rug, and sat down on the stool. Contrasting with Silwen, Daini gracefully strode over and began with Silwen's hair.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, tripping is part of my daily routine. Don't worry about my tripping and falling, they're natural occurences."

"I see. Maybe if you picked your feet up higher when you walk, you'd trip less."

Silwen smiled. "Perhaps I'll try that sometime. "

Finishing Silwen's hair, Daini moved on to do her girl's makeup. Daini brushed on blush, eye shadow, and mascara. She penciled on eye liner, flawlessly pasted on lipstick and lipgloss, and added a false beauty spot diagonally under Silwen's right eye. Then, out of a drawer, she pulled out a glass bottle of spray. Squirting twice over Silwen's face and hairdo, Daini explained that this spray would permanently keep the hairstyle and makeup perfectly until after the grand banquet.

Not even going swimming would even smear the lipstick, or put a strand of hair out of place.

"There, now your face is smashing."

During the beautification, Silwen's eyes were shut tightly. Now, timidly, she opened them.

"Is that me?" she murmured. "Is that really me?"

Daini nodded. Silwen's hair looked as if Daini had put a wig from one of the goddesses on top of her head. All of it was weaved together, and piled on top of her head with slim, shiny, silver threads entwined into all of it. Once again, her hair was done in a very Greek fashion. The look was fragile, as if baby breeze would make it come toppling out in moments.

The makeup also created an aura of fragility. Her eyes were lit up with light, breezy, green eye shadow—a touch lighter than Silwen's eyes, and her cheeks blushed under rosy blush, and a slightly darker hue of lipstick played on her lips. The combination of it all made Silwen look like a Hellenistic doll made out of porcelain.

"Thank you. Now I have something to work with," breathed Silwen in awe of her reflection.

Don't get rid of it!" she cried when Daini's widened larger than a ninety year old professor's spectacles.

"I'd never destroy a work of art! ... Now all you have to do is dress accordingly, and you have this task done. I think I'd better go now, Silwen. I'll see you later. Good luck."

Daini cast one last amused smile and went down the stairs.

Getting up from the stool, Silwen went to her wardrobe. She opened the door, and called for XYD434.

"Could you get me some fabric? Just fabric, needles, white and black thread, scissors, a ruler or two, and a fabric pencil?" She asked the robot when he arrived.

"Yes Miss."

He sped off and sped back with all that she had requested.

"Thank you, XYD434."

"Anything else?"

"Could I get some green fabric, the same color as my eye shadow, or as close as can be to it—but not my eye color please—some gold string, pearls, and shimmery gold fabric for a sort of cloak. Thank you, XYD434."

For a second time the robot sped off and returned with the things that Silwen had asked for.

"Is the green satisfactory, Miss?"

Silwen looked at the fabric, and smiled; it was was exactly the shade she needed.

"Yes, this is perfect! Thank you."

The robot jerkily nodded, and left back into the depths of the wardrobe.

Silwen set the material on her bed, went to her desk and started to draw what she wished her dress to be. Was it possible to combine the Medieval and Antiquitaine styles into one dress? Or did she want a traditional Greek toga with slight modifications. Thank heavens she had the usage of her wand for this task. Her hand scribbled out random sketches, as she tried to come up with an original dress. What she used the top of a Medieval gown and had it flow into a Greek toga bottom? Her hand flew around paper wildly drawing a dress with that idea in mind.

The green fabric was soft under fingers' touch. Silk of the finest quality, no doubt. Silwen began cutting patiently. What she had decided to do was the cross of times idea. All green, and with golden embellishments. The top was simple, tight sleeves from the shoulder to the elbow, and from there the sleeves would open up and be able to float around as Silwen moved. The bodice's top cut was going to be shallow semicircle that dipped to three and a half fingers' widths from her collar bone, lined with golden thread and baby pearls. Then golden thread would crisscross in an X, from the top of her dress to the bottom of the skirt's beginning, intersecting in the middle of her torso. The skirt part would be a traditional Greek toga skirt, but to add continuity it would have pearls sewn into it to make the pearled neckline balanced.

Enchanting scissors, needles, thread, pearls, and using rulers to measure precisely how long or short the fabric had to be, Silwen was working for several hours. Then, at long last, the dress was finished, perfectly tailored to fit her, and perfectly stitched, cut, and sewn with magic. Anxiously, Silwen slipped out of her sleeping clothes, and into the dress. Once on her, Silwen went into the bathroom and examined the outcome. As predicted, the sleeves flowed and matched the uneven edges of the dress' bottom line. The pearls glowed slightly, and didn't distract. Fitted well, the dress' top gave Silwen gentle curves while the bottom jauntily swayed in the drafts in the room coming from under the door. After a second thought, Silwen switched the color of the gold to a darker shade of green that matched her eyes. Swirling her wand in the air, she conjured smooth gold slippers, a slim golden chain bearing drops of emeralds, and a matching anklet.

"And time is UP!" called a voice called.

Silwen had heard this female voice from dinner. Who was it?

"I'm coming in, so don't try to change anything else, or you will fail this task."

Silwen went out of the bathroom and watched the doorknob turn. A woman of statuesque beauty entered. Aphrodite.

"Let me see, you're Silwen? Yes, of course you are. I've already judged the other three—who all passed, even that Lovegood girl—and they all had fine promise in originality. I'd love to see more of Tonks' designs. Now, let me see _you_. Come to the center of the room and twirl, slowly. Very slowly."

Silwen did as she was told and circled on the spot. "Hmm...You pass I think. Twirl again. This time, fast, I want to see the skirt fly out."

Again, Silwen twirled.

The skirt lifted up, but not in a ninety degrees angle from the torso, more of a 145 degrees angle.

"Too modest! The sleeves look a little awkward with the edge of the skirt, but you seem to balance it out well with the sleeves' edges. Great work there. The pearls stick out too much. Perhaps if you made them smaller they wouldn't be so bulky. But on the neckline, they are wonderful . So overall, quite...pleasant." Aphrodite paused, stopped for a breath then continued.

"By the way, your makeup and hair are beautiful on their own, but they collide with the style of the dress. When you go Greek with hair, go Greek with dress."

Silwen stood waiting for the final say.

"All right, you pass. If I passed Lovegood, I can certainly pass you." And with that, Aphrodite disappeared.

"Well done. You passed a beauty pageant," drawled a voice coming from above. "So, now you will be able to test your eye in shooting targets. You will be transported to outside, and I think your clothes will be slightly altered in order for you to be able to shoot to your maximum ability."

Artemis appeared in front of Silwen, walked over to Silwen's closet, thrust the door open, stalked in, grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple jade-colored tee-shirt, thrust them at Silwen and walked out, not saying a word.

"It seems a little change of plans is in order," came a hurried and placating voice, "You will change into the clothes and then you'll be transported outside."

"Thank you, Artemis for the change of clothes," Silwen murmured; the dress was tight and rather restrictive of movement.

Quicker than an eel, Silwen changed out of her dress and into the superbness of American jeans and a simple tee-shirt. Expirimentally, Silwen stretched out her legs as far as they would go. The jeans didn't rip at all, just moved with her. Good. They wouldn't rip.

As she had been told, Silwen was taken to a forest glade. Idly, she wondered if this was where Luna spent her time. It was complete solitude. Taking deep breaths, Silwen revered the beauty of the nature. And then a voice broke everything.

"If this was your outfit, I don't understand why Aphrodite passed you off."

Silwen hid her irritation and gazed closed-eyed, serenely at the sky, soaking up the warm sunlight wafting through the branches onto her sun-deprived skin.

"So, as you might—It's rude to ignore your judge, girl. Stop it, and listen to me."

Zeus' voice shot right to her and destroyed her joy. Her eyes flashed open, but her voice remained calm.

"Forgive me, oh wondrous Zeus. Please, go on."

"As I was saying, you will be shooting targets with a bow and arrow which will be shortly provided for you. You will shoot five targets. There will be no time-limit. But if you waste time, you will be...docked points."

Silwen nodded.

When he had finished talking, the targets appeared each growing one twenty paces farther back then its predecessor, and the first one starting at fifty paces away. As Silwen looked at the targets, memories of shooting prey in the Hogwarts Games walked in uninvited. Most of the shots preformed by done by her under Draco's teaching. A tear slipped out, and she tenderly brushed it off with a fingertip.

"Crying over targets?" taunted a voice. A female's voice softer and colder than moonlight. Artemis' voice. "Begin. Draw your bow."

A bow and quiver of arrows lay on the ground. Silwen picked them up and began with the closest target.

Softly, she murmured to herself, "Breathe."

A temporary calm shyly entered into her mind.

Thwack! Near bulls-eye. Thunk! Again, a near bullseye. With all of the other targets, near bulls-eyes, too.

"Next task. You will race against the wind, or specifically the name of the wind you pick from a bag."

A bag appeared and Silwen dipped her hand inside. "Boreas," the parchment had written upon it.

"What does it say?" asked the voice, presumably Zeus'.

"Boreas," said Silwen puzzled.

"Cross the glade by walking straight ahead, and you will be at the track."

Sighing, Silwen crossed the glade and to her great surprise, saw an ancient Olympic track. A middle-aged man was stalking towards her. Strong, and by his manner of approaching, he brusque and dominating.

"Am I to believe that YOU are my competitor? Pfft. I quit. Call it a win in her favor, Hermes, do the girl some good. She's not even worth my time."

Silwen's eyes found a commonplace pebble in the ground to look at. She knew that she tripped under normal circumstances. This ground seemed littered with stones and pebbles lurking everywhere, ready to trip her at every chance.

Hermes appeared.

"Sorry, Boreas. But you must. We can do a 50m. dash if that makes you happier."

"How about 25m? I doubt she could even do that."

"I survived the Hogwarts Games till almost five remaining, I'm quicker than I look, sir," snapped Silwen, indignant, even though the man was right.

"But did you run? Did you sprint against the wind, you little twerp? No. So keep your mouth shut."

Silwen was about to object when Hermes caught her glance and shook his head almost invisibly.

"So, let's race. Get your shoes on; I'm not racing you in sandals."

Hermes thrust a pair of shoes at her; they were light, springy tennis shoes with jaunty pink laces.

"Hermes," began Silwen, "Why am I racing against the wind? Aren't the winds impossible to beat in a race?"

Hermes nodded, then his face puzzled.

"Miss Luna Lovegood won against her wind."

"Who did she race against?"

"Zephyr. Ha. Good for Luna to race against him. He most likely enhanced her and her shoes. I also wouldn't be surprised if Artemis helped Luna as well. So, put your shoes on, and when you start to run, focus on the 25m. line, all right?"

Nodding, Silwen bent down, and finished tying her shoes.

"They don't have magical speed or something, do they? I warn you, that won't help me. I can barely walk across smooth surfaces without tripping over my own shoes."

Hermes smiled.

"That's fine. You'll be ok."

By the tone of his voice, he clearly thought Silwen was joking.

Then, Boreas whistled. Silwen stood and looked over at him, grimmacing.

"Over here. Let's get this over with. I'm only doing this once, do you hear Hermes? Once."

Hermes called an affirming answer, and sent Silwen over to the starting line.

"On your marks, get set GO!"

On the sound of 'go', Silwen's shoes mechanically drove her feet forward. Silwen's sigh was lost in the commotion. And then a rock appeared on the racecourse. It wasn't a large rock, but Silwen had fallen over smaller ones. Yet somehow, the shoes averted the rock and deftly crossed the finish line, nanoseconds before Boreas.

"Silwen wins! We have it recorded Boreas, if you wish to see for yourself."

Boreas merely scowled menacingly and disappeared, furious gusts of wind billowing and crashing around in the arena, destroying everything in their path.

"Boreas!" sounded Zeus' voice like a warning bell, "If you're going to be a bad sport, get out."

Once more Boreas appeared. "Hermes, show me those shoes of yours on the girl."

He stalked over to Silwen, pushed her to the ground, and yanked the shoes off her feet.

"Enhanced agility and speed. We're doing this again."

Boreas dragged Silwen by the foot over to the start line again, then let go of her.

"Hermes do sound us off again. I will not leave until I have a fair race, or she will be sucked into a whirlwind," he snarled.

Silwen was still lying on the ground. When Boreas mentioned 'whirlwind', Silwen jumped up and pleaded with Hermes to start the race one more time.

To which Hermes grudgingly replied, "Three, two, one, go."

Boreas shot off. Silwen's foot flew under the first rock it could find, and promptly fell to the ground. By the time Silwen had gotten to her feet, Boreas stood disdainfully at the finish line.

"So. That's how it is," he called. In a glorious swoosh, he swooped into the sky and didn't return.

Solemnly, Silwen picked herself up from the ground and dusted herself off.

"That's over. Onto your next task, you will be swimming," said a voice much like flowing water.

Poseidon's voice spoke, and a swimsuit floated down from the sky.

"Change into that in the stalls that will appear when I've finished speaking. All you will have to do is keep swimming as long as you can. Enjoy yourself."

Stalls stood in front of Silwen. One of the doors opened, Silwen crept inside, changed, and walked back out.

The scenery had changed into a beautiful ocean seashore. Seagulls barked at the crabs who snapped angrily back. Warm, yellow sand welcomed her sore feet. And the water was a deep aquamarine, shimmered enticingly. Without thinking, Silwen walked to the border of the sand and beginning of the ocean, toes digging into the sand. Waves seemed to whistle to Silwen, cajoling her to come in and swim. An odd magnetic pull seemed to be in the water.

"_Bestiaindica_," she muttered, indicating at the ocean with her wand.

Golden, glowing silhouettes appeared under the surface of the water; small fish, jellyfish, a few tortoises, and by the coral reefs, eels and sharks.

"Poseidon, what if I don't want to go swimming? What will happen if I start to swim?"

Uneasily, she began to think of what would happen if she cut herself on the coral. The coral wasn't so far down after all.

"Take a risk, Silwen. See what happens."

Closing her eyes, Silwen murmured softly to herself, "Breathe."

And soon she had calmed down enough to enter into the water which lapped happily at her with every step she took. Soon, Silwen had to begin swimming.

"_Bubbliatus_," murmured Silwen, and a bubble appeared around her face. "_AntiasPressura._"

Now that she could breathe and resist the pressure if she wanted to dive down, things didn't seem so bad. However, she clutched her wand fiercely in her hand. No sense in getting stung or bitten.

Life seemed to cease to exist on dry land once Silwen had submersed herself in the water and started to swim. Fish passed her by, not caring about her, tortoises allowed her to stroke them and sometimes gave her rides on their backs. The sharks and eels stayed by the corals, interested only in the fish that fed off the reefs.

With a splash and a snort, dolphins swam up to meet the new swimmer. Silwen smiled and laughed excitedly. The dolphins greeted her and took Silwen on long rides under and over the ocean, showing her flying fish and ancient pirate ships, having crashed long ago. They took her to an underwater cave, and to her great surprise found oysters with pearls inside them. She tucked the fine ocean jewels in her hair (which still maintained its up-do), and lay inside the cave, catching her breath, bubble having been popped. The dolphins however got impatient and soon took her back on their backs, bubble head Charm having returned with a flick of Silwen's wand.

They swam all the way to the shore and dropped her off to where they could still swim, but Silwen could stand.

"Thank you," whispered Silwen. "Thank you for showing me so much, for letting me learn so much. It truly was a treasure of worth much more than the pearls."

The dolphins waved a fin and dove under the water, reappearing above the surface near the horizon, kissing the setting sun.

"Finished. Next task," came a pleased voice, and a bushy towel floated around her shoulders, as Silwen drifted out of the ocean water, waving goodbye as her feet moved away.

A woman approached Silwen as Silwen left the water behind. Dark, earthy brown curls cascaded down her back, warm cocoa brown eyes twinkled friendlily, her grass green dress gliding over the sand.

"Good evening. My name is Demeter, and for me, I would like you to grow something. This will be a work in progress, and until it can survive on its own, you will take it with you to the Underworld, and to Atlantis. I will give you a seed of any tree of your choice, and I hope you will care for it. Magic will make the plant wither, you must do everything manually. So dear, what plant do you wish to plant?"

Orchards of ideas sprouted into Silwen's mind, but two stuck out the most.

"I'd like to have either a Yucca seed, or a Weeping Willow seed, if you please."

"I'll give you a Weeping Willow seed. Yuccas are wonderful, but later, you will want a Willow in front of your house in England. Perhaps when the Willow has matured enough to stand on its own, the Big Three will let you return home."

Demeter put her hand into her pocket and gently pulled out a willow seed, a book entitled Demeter's Guide to Planting Weeping Willows, a clay pot a watering can, and a bag of soil.

"Good luck, dear."

Reverently, Silwen sifted through the little booklet. Coming to the first page of instructions, she read on how to plant a seed. The pot Silwen had been given was tiny; it fit in the sole of her shoe. Carefully, she put the seed inside the pot, pressed down the soil and drenched the pot in water.

"Well done with your start," said Demeter from the sky above, "Plants grow in love and light and in sweet music quicker and fuller. Play your lyre next to it, and slowly, you will see progress." With that, Demeter disappeared completely.

"Now for your last task, you will be taken to a mortal junk heap. Your task is simply said: build an object of beauty out of whatever you want."

Flash! Silwen blinked, and she found herself in a junk yard.

"I wonder. Can I melt things down completely?"

"Yes, do whatever you would like. A forge will be placed in the middle of the junk deposit." The voice was unfamiliar, but Silwen had heard it before. It was earthy, metallic somehow, warm as a forge in Winter. Hephaestus.

"Thank you, oh god of all forges for giving me creative license."

Silwen walked around the abandoned place. She inhaled the metallic scents, brushed her fingers over the forgotten cars and other objects, picked up miscellaneous scraps here and there, and slowly, inklings formed of what she wanted to create. Meticulously, she Summoned any silver, shiny scrap metal. Then she charmed the scraps to follow her to the forge. Once there, she obtained a large nonburnable pot, and put all the scrap metal she wanted into it, and lit a fire as hot as Hephaestus would allow it to be underneath it, and the metal melted into a big shimmering pool, reflecting the top of the forge, like a lake of liquid silver. Then, Silwen used a spell to lift drops of silver into a cooling rack, pour water over it, and freeze the metal into a shape of a tear drop. Over and over Silwen did this until she had about one hundred teardrop-shaped pieces of metal. Every silver tear was about the size of a small cherry. Quickly, Silwen charmed them to form a heart, with the finished product becoming a heart of tears, held together by little silver droplets that Silwen had took from the still melted silver in the pot. Every tear glistened as if it had just been cried out, every tear reflected the onlooker.

Critically Silwen inspected her work.

"I guess it's a little sappy and cliché, but I like it," she thought out loud.

"And I do too," came a deep voice from behind her.

Jumping a few inches in the air, Silwen spun around to see Hephaestus.

"True, it is clichéd, but it came from the heart-no pun intended. I'll teach you how to make beautiful things without the cliché."

"Hmm I think I like it. And I disagree with you both," came a contemplative toned Hades, "I think there is originality in constructing a heart of tears. Yes the idea is a little over used, but as a sculpture, not entirely. Zeus wishes for me to tell you that you are to come back to the Throne Room at Olympus. Come with me."

Hades proffered his arm, but Silwen shrank away, bumping into her sculpture. It crashed and broke into a plethora of silver, shiny, shards.

Hades chortled and said, smiling, "Now it's original. What once used to be a heart full of tears was broken by reluctant fear. Perhaps you should name this 'Impossibility of Life', because even after human's hearts break—"

Silwen pointed her wand at the pieces. "_Reparo_," she whispered. Hades continued. "They can be mended once again. Though perhaps not as quickly as that." He said, glancing at the now mended heart.

Pensively, Hephaestus procured a video camera.

"Silwen, I want you to let the sculpture crash again under camera. Then give your project a name, repair it, and explain. When you have finished that, you will be transported to the Throne Room. And there, we will have your results of the test."

Silwen nodded.

"Hades, we will LEAVE her alone to complete this."

"If you insist, Hephaestus," said Hades, sighing. Eyes narrowing, he looked at her.

"Don't try escaping to the muggle world. Because I will catch you instantly."

The two of them disappeared.

Alone, Silwen began to breathe easier. She set the camera on a high stool that could film everything, pushed the Record button, and began to follow through on her instructions. Tenderly, she took the heart in her hands, and let it slip through them. As expected, it crashed and shattered into shards.

"My project is entitled 'Humanity'. You see, the hearts of humanity is formed from tears. Tears of love, tears of mirth, tears of sorrow, and tears of pain. Humanity's hearts are so fragile that one little shove can destroy it. But—"

Silwen cast a nonverbal fixing spell and went on with her speech.

"Miraculously, humans have the capacity to get back up, fix themselves, and start–not over, but with a mended heart that knows better what life is about."

Silwen walked quietly over to the camera, pushed Stop, turned the camera off, and held it in her hands, satisfied with her speech. Inhaling deeply, even though she was perfectly calm, she watched the scrap yard fade away and the grandeur of Mount Olympus fade into view.


	12. (Author's Note)

This story is on hiatus. I am so sorry!


End file.
